The present invention relates to a power and signal transfer unit and particularly a gyroscope power and signal transfer unit having a brush block portion for large angle displacement and having a flexible cable for small angle displacement.
The prior art gyroscope power and signal transfer unit includes an outer gimbal having a brush block and an inner gimbal having a slip ring. In certain types of gyroscopes, such as control moment gyroscopes, there is a relatively large angle of angular displacement of the inner gimbal relative to the outer gimbal. With a control moment gyroscope transfer unit, there is continuous wear of the brushes and slip ring bearing surface in contact with the brushes.
One problem with the prior art transfer unit is the electrical noise during angular displacement which results after mechanical wear of the brushes and slip ring bearing surfaces. Such wear becomes more rapid, as there is a continuous dither motion of the inner gimbal relative to the outer gimbal. After such wear due to the dither motion, there is more severe electrical noise. This problem exists with a closed loop, control moment gyroscope, transfer unit, in particular.